Archive
At the current moment (11.Oct.15) there are four warbands available for M:CotD. These are: # Skaven. Foul rat-men for whom wyrdstone (or warpstone, as they call it) is the single most important element in the Old World. Some believe that it was exposing normal rats to the mutating effect of wyrdstone that created the Skaven in the first place. Skaven desire wyrdstone above all other things, and will stop at nothing to obtain as much as they can. For them, it is both a currency and a source of magical and technological power second to none. # Mercenaries. Where there are riches, there will always be someone brave or confident enough to reach for them. Human mercenaries flock to Mordheim, drawn by the promise of gold for wyrdstone. Some are young and untested; others may be experienced veterans. All believe that just one more mission into the cursed city might deliver the pay-off they need to live a comfortable life elsewhere. Sadly, few realise how unlikely this outcome will be for them. # Cult of the Possessed. Perhaps they were once Mercenaries, perhaps they were once children of the streets of Mordheim. Now they are twisted, un-natural beings prowling the streets, seeking the stone. Their intense exposure to wyrdstone has distorted their minds and reforged their bodies, opening dark channels within them which vomit forth evil and corruption. Wyrdstone drives their sorceries, mutates their flesh and warps their minds; and woe unto those that would oppose their sick lust for the boons of Chaos. # Sisters of Sigmar. Sigmar Heldenhammer is the Father of the Old Word, a man chosen by fate itself to forge an empire and ascend to godhood. His weapon was the Dwarven hammer Ghal-Maraz, given to him by a Dwarf King as a gift for the rescue of a son from the foul Orcs. His symbol is the hammer, and a twin-tailed comet. The Sisters of Sigmar have a cathedral within Mordheim known as 'The Rock', miraculously untouched by the devastation wrought upon the city. The Sisters of Sigmar in Mordheim have become a martial order, seeing their salvation from the comet as a blessing from Sigmar himself. Now they fight tirelessly to prevent the wyrdstone spreading corruption throughout the Old World, and will do anything to defend their holy duties. Skaven In M:CotD, Skaven are something of the 'glass cannon' race. Individually fragile, they require 2-1 or 3-1 odds to reliably eliminate enemy units at low levels. However, they have a high initiative and high mobility which can benefit them greatly and allow them to 'gang up' on unsupported stragglers. Their ranged capacity is fairly weak, consisting of shuriken and warplock pistols, neither of which can be relied on for effective overwatch or killing power. Ranged combat is more a case of light support for engaged friendly units than area denial or brute killing power. Their melee capacity is similarly mediocre, with the possible exception of a couple of the more powerful units. Stackable poison damage from the leader's Weeping Blades can add up turn after turn, and Warpguards armed with Halberds can pack a surprising punch. Skaven should always aim for a hero + henchman or henchman x3 stackup when engaging lone enemy units. Morale is also an issue. Skaven tend to be somewhat cowardly, so minimisation of casualties is an absolute must to avoid rout tests. However their high individual Initiative, Speed and Agility makes disengaging and retreating from 1-1 combat a very effective tactic. This 'hit and run' style of play can also be used to draw enemy units into pre-set ambushes They are also adept at Dodging, and given that high-level play introduces units which can ignore Parry, an emphasis on building Agility, Initiative, Accuracy and Weapon Skill over time can pay handsome dividends in the mid to late game. All in all, Skaven may not be the best starting warband. Their weak combat skills and low morale represent significant flaws, while their mobility and Initiative don't necessarily compensate well. However, their bonus mobility helps in 'wyrdstone rush' secondary missions, and completing these as often as possible will provide generous XP bonuses to rapidly beef up a Skaven warband. Summary: Melee: Poor to average. Ranged: Poor. Morale: Poor to average. Durability: Poor to average. Initiative: Good to excellent. Mobility: Good to excellent. Agility: Good to excellent. Parry: Good to excellent. Dodge: Excellent. Versatility: Average. Sisters of Sigmar The Sisters of Sigmar are currently an ideal warband for beginning players. They combine hard-hitting Hero units with fast, capable Henchmen. They have little to no ranged capability. Early on, Heroes can learn the 'Sigmar's Comet' spell which is low-damage with no overwatch ability, but can be cast multiple times a turn. A hero known as a 'Sigmar's Purifier' appears relatively early and it may be worthwhile picking one up and specialising her as a combat mage. The Sisters shine in melee, where maces, Sigmarite warhammmers and flails all paired with shields add durability and stuns to the mix. A solo enemy unit caught out by two Sisters wielding Sigmarite warhammmers and shields is unlikely to survive long. Sisters players should endeavour to equip their entire band with light armour, helmets, shields and Sigmarite warhammers as soon as possible. At least one Sister in every band should have the Fast Charge skill and a two-handed weapon for brutal burst damage. The Matriarch can add a number of spells and skills that can buff her warband, as well as her own fearsome melee ability. Providing her with the Armour Specialist skill and Heavy Armour, then buffing her with her Henchman's 'For Sigmar' ability turns her into a freight train of carnage. Their morale is generally good, but it goes without saying that unsupported Sisters won't last long. However, their morale, offence and duraability should allow them to work in pairs, and the Novices' fast response capabilities can help tip the balance in rough fights. In order to emphasise the Sisters' tanky tendencies, good investments when levelling up incude Strength, Weapon skill, and Toughness. Skills that emphasise their combat abilities should revolve around brutal charges and burst damage. Secondary skills should emphasise dodging and ambush resistance. Summary: Melee: Average to Excellent. Ranged: Very poor. (Note: Sisters of Sigmar cannot equip Ranged Weapons, only Melee) Morale: Average to excellent. Durability: Average to excellent, posibly best in the game. Initiative: Poor to good. Mobility: Poor to average. Agility: Poor to average. Parry: Good to excellent. Dodge: Good. Versatility: Average. mercs Mercenary warbands offer its players a very versatile play-style. By utilizing its melee, range and magic units, a mercenary warband can adapt to different situations very quickly. Mercanary warbands have very powrful leaders, more than capable of holding their own in battle. Possessing the highest starting Strenght and Toughness score, a Captain is a fearsome foe in melee or range indeed. Although when compared to a Sister of Sigmar Matriarch, a Captain is less resistant to stuns and critical hits, and is less able in melee. However, it is more important to keep a Captain alive, for the moral it provides is far more vital to the warband than the damage he deals. Mercenariess starts with Youngbloods as their hero choice; while seemingly unremarkable, a Youngblood can be a very good Marksman or be a capable melee fighter. Youngbloods are also able to dodge well as they start at agility 6 with a 40% base dodge chance . It is therefore as viable to equip a Youngblood with a shield as it is to give it two-handed weapons. Warriors and Marksmen are the henchmen of a Mercenary warband. A Warrior is a tough unit, starting with a score of 4 in both his strength and toughness, it's one of the more durable henchmen units that hits just as hard. He also scores 4 in weapon skill, a standard score across all henchmen but those of the Cult of the Possessed. Capable of being either a DPS unit or a Tank unit, a warrior is a vital piece of Mercenary warbands. A Marksman is one of the two best range henchmen choices, on roughly equal footing with the brethren of the Cult of the Possessed. Starting with 5 ballistic skill, a marksman can quickly become a deadly sniper, given a high ground with a clear view to his marks. A marksman's true strenght however, lies in the wide array of range weapons he has access to. A bow & arrow for more shooting or a Blunderbuss for AOE damage, a marksman can be easily adjusted to perform different supporting roles in a Mercenary warband. Another advantage of the mercenary marksmen is their passive ability. Whenever they hit with ranged weapons, they get a 10% hit bonus on the next shot. Should a mercenary warband advance far enough, it can acquire Champions, Warlocks or even Ogres. Each possesses awesome capabilities and opens a wide spectrum of new tactics for the warband. Whether it is a melee-centred or spell-focus build, a mercenary warband can tackle these with ease. It is however worth noting that a mercenary warband lack the martial prowess of the Sisters of Sigmar, nor is it as agile as the Skaven ratmen, and is not as hard-hitting and aggressive as the Cult of the Possessed. A mercenary warband may not last as long in melee as the Sisters, and cannot make fast hit & run tactics as well as the skavens, nor match the might of the vile magic of the Cult of the Possessed. Standing in the middle ground admist the other three, a mercenary warband must adjust its fight-style in accordance to the enemies they face; after all, the best way to win a fight is not always playing on one's own strength, but rather to exploit your opponent's weakness... Summary: Melee: Good. Ranged: Good. Morale: Good. Durability: Good. Initiative: Poor to Good. Mobility: Poor to Good. Parry: Good. Dodge: Good. Versatility: Excellent. Sisters of Sigmar (main page) Summary In the name of Most Holy Sigmar, I greet you, Sister. Your service and dedication to our order has long been in my mind. As High Matriarch, I must put your conviction and valour to the ultimate test. Hold fast to your faith, keep Sigmar's glory in your heart, remember the tenets of your devotion, and I know you will acquit yourself as a Matriarch should. -- Bertha Bestraufrung, high matriarch of the sisterhood Mordheim: City of the Damned. Sisters of Sigmar loading screen Text. Accessed: 10/16/2015 The Sisters of Sigmar, formally known as the Order of Merciful Sisters of Sigmar, was the only order of priestess within the Cult of Sigmar, based in the city of Mordheim, at the time of Mordheim's destruction by the twin-tailed comet."Sisters of Sigmar". Mordheim Rulebook. digital Background The Sisters of Sigmar were once an influential religious sect with the Empire of Sigmar. For centuries, members of the Sisterhood were of noble bloodlines, and families were honoured to have their daughters in the service of the sisterhood. The Sisterhood traditionally travelled across the Empire to aid the sick and the poor. Their expert art of herbalism and faith-healing were valued by the common folks, and predictions from the sisterhood's seeresses were fervently sought after by all. Some time before the comet fell upon Mordheim, the popularity of the sisterhood declined sharply as the Witch Hunters begun to accuse the Sisters of Sigmar of practicing Witchcraft. The sisterhood were driven away by the very people they sought to aid. Opponents of the sisterhood also began to emerge within the Cult of Sigmar, many of whose priests wished to disband the order, claiming that women have no right to teach the word of Sigmar. Even the Grand Theogonist of the cult, head of the Church of Sigmar, cooled towards the Sisters of Sigmar. With the Grand Theogonist's denial of Magritta of Marienburg's claim for Imperial throne, who was raised by the Sisters of Sigmar, the sisterhood knew that they must retreat to their covenant on Sigmar's Rock. "Sisters of Sigmar". Mordheim Rulebook. digital The Calamity "Don't believe everything those Witch Hunters say about the Sisters. They're no more heretics than I am and I'll skewer any man that says different. Not that the Sisters need looking after - they're mean fighters and you gotta be tough just to live like they do in that big fortress in the middle of Mordheim." -- Luthor Wolfenbraum. "Warbands: Sisters of Sigmar". Mordheim Rulebook. Digital On the days approaching Mordheim's destruction, Seeress Cassandora foretold of the city's destruction, so was the Voice of Sigmar heard within the minds of every Sister of Sigmar during their nightly vigil. Knowing that they would be saved from their patron's fury, the sisterhood sealed themselves from the wantonness rampant across Mordheim. When the comet fell only the Rock remained intact. The Mission Yet in maintaining our own purity, did we not forsake our duty to the people around us? Did we not become frustrated and abandon them to their wantonness? In that, we wronged Sigmar and for that crime our order must be redeemed. The Cult of Sigmar has branded us heretics and worse. We must prove to them, prove to the Grand Theogonist himself, that our faith has not been tainted. -- Bertha Bestraufrung, high matriarch of the sisterhood Mordheim: City of the Damned. Sisters of Sigmar loading screen Text. Accessed: 10/16/2015 All Sisters of Sigmar believe fervently in their cause to guard the wyrdstones from Sigmar's people. However, collecting those accursed stones from the ruins of Mordheim has proven to be an impossible task, as the stones are seemingly infinite, and even more who want the stones for themselves... In-Game In Mordheim: City of the Damned, a Sisters of Sigmar player take upon the task of managing a Sisters of Sigmar warband, aiding them in their course to seek redemption. During Mordheim: City of the Damned players will face a variety of opposing warbands within the ruined city of Mordheim. Your warband must repel these enemies, all the while gathering enough wyrdstones for its order. Members of the warband must be paid, the wounded treated and the dead replaced. Surely there will be no easy task to keep the warband together, let alone to meet Bertha's impossible demands... Fortunately, the high matriarch is one to lead by her own example. During missions most vital to her cause, she will bring her righteous fury upon those who dare stand before your warband. With your help, the sisters' faith and mighty hammers, no doubt your warband shall crushing the fools who seek the foul gems of Mordheim... Units A Sister of Sigmar warband consists of its leaders, heroes, impressives and henchmen. The following characters are available for the Sisters of Sigmar in Mordheim: City of the Damned: Human Mercenaries (main page) Summary So, you've decided to brave the City of the Damned in search of gold and glory? There is no shortage of those who've tried before you. If you look hard enough, you will find their bones littering the ruins. Mordheim doesn't forgive mistakes, so you'd better not make any. -- Mordheim: City of the Damned Human Mercenary Warband Background Description Human Mercenaries are humans sell-swords of the Empire, many hail from the province of Reikland. Warbands of mercenaries seek to exploit the Damned city of Mordheim for its precious Wyrdstones, for these gems can fetch a good fortune across the Old World. Yet the city of Mordheim is far from dead, and there are men and beasts or worse ready to strike those foolish enough to brave the ruins unprepared. Background The province of Reikland lies at the heart of the Empire and is a land long renowned for the discipline and the loyalty of its people. Warriors drawn into the service of Reikland are held to a high standard of professionalism, eschewing the flamboyance of other provinces. For a Reiklander, sturdy armour and a reliable sword are more precious than silks and jewelled vestments. Grand Prince Siegfried of Reikland claims the vacant Imperial throne for himself, and the warriors of his land will do their utmost to see him crowned Emperor. Even if they aren't above making some coin for themselves in the process. -- Mordheim: City of the Damned. Choose your Warband Human Mercenaries description. It is the year 1999 by Imperial reckoning, and the lands of the Empire is under constant strife. For years the Empire had to endure without its Emperor. Three major claimants contend for the throne: the Grand Prince of Reikland, the Count of Middenheim, and Lady Magritta of MarienburgMordheim: Part 2. "Mercenaries". Digital. PDF.. Since the Twin-Tallied Comet came as prophesied and cleansed the city of Mordheim, rumors began to spread of mysterious substances known as "Wyrdstones", reputed to posses wondrous capabilities, are found admits the ruins of the destroyed city. Factions across the old world would pay incredible sums for these gemsThe Lore of Mordheim. In-Game I'll say this for you: you've taken the first step to surviving. You had the good sense to seek out Luthor Wolfenbaum. I've forgotten more about this city than you'll ever learn. Listen to me and you just might leave this place with the fame and fortune you're after. -- Mordheim: City of the Damned Human Mercenary Warband Background Description In Mordheim: City of the Damned, a player choosing to play the Human Mercenaries factions would take upon the role of an unseen manager of a Reikland Warband. Throughout the game players will be pitted against other warbands in the ruins of Mordheim in various missions. Players must do their earnest to see their warband through these deadly missions, all the while gather what resources, equipment, and most important of all, the Wyrdstones from the ruins. As if staying alive in the nightmarish city weren't challenging enough, your powerful Patron, Baron Von Leitdorfer, would task you against seemingly impossible odds for both yours and his own end. Thankfully, you are not alone in your quest: the famed Luthor Wolfenbaum, The Crimson Blade of Reikland, would aid you, every step along the way... Units A Warband consist of its leaders, heroes, impressives and henchmen. For a Human Mercenary Warband, it may have the following units as its members: old category data: Web Of Steel Description: Web of steel increases the amount of times a unit can parry for an additional SP cost. At basic it adds one extra parry for four SP. At mastery it provides two extra parries for four SP. Application: Use on Tank units that are supposed to lock down strong enemies such as Impressives (not that some impressive ignore parries, e.g. Ratogre and Spawn) or high DPS dealers (such as marauders). Units: Synergy with other skills: shield spec flashparry Anticipation Awareness Shield specialist Description: This skill adds increases two important stats for melee fighters: *parry *melee resist by a +5/+10% on basic and mastery respectively. It requires a shield however to gain the bonus. Application and Uses: This skills is very straightforward. It supplies the unit with higer melee resist and better parry changes. As such it is most suitable for Tank type units. These units are used to hold the line and take hits, or more aptly put avoid them and thus keep enemies occupied. Units on which this skill is usefull: *Captain (MRCS) *Champ (MRCS) *Warrior (MRCS) *Matriarch (SOS) *Maiden (SOS) *Marauder (POS) *Darksoul (POS) *Black Skaven (SKVN) *Warpguard (SKVN) Please add to this list if you feel someone/thing is missing. Synergy with other skills: *Web of steel *Anticipation *Awareness *Flash Parry Pleas add to this list if you feel someone/thing is missing. sword Name: Sword. Hands: One-handed. Warband Restrictions: (which warbands can use the weapon) Unit Restrictions: (which units of the warband can use the weapon) Basic Damage: (range of damage when used by a starting unit) Initiative Effects: (bonuses or penalties to Initiative) To-hit Effects: (bonuses or penalties to hit) To-crit Effects: (bonuses or penalties to critical hit chance) Crit Severity Effects: (bonuses or penalties to critical hit damage) Defensive Effects: (bonuses or penalties to parry or dodge for wielder) Offensive Effects: (bonuses or penalties to dual-wield, fatigue, et cetera for wielder) Armour Effects: (bonuses or penalties to enemy armour when struck) Parry Effects: (bonuses or penalties to enemy parry attempts when struck) Dodge Effects: (bonuses or penalties to enemy dodge attampts when struck) Details: (basic description of weapon and hints and tips about its deployment) greatsword Name: Greatsword Hands: Two-handed. Warband Restrictions: Mercenaries, Cult Unit Restrictions: (Merc) Captain, Youngblood (Cult) Mutant, Darksouls. Basic Damage: (range of damage when used by a starting unit) Initiative Effects: (bonuses or penalties to Initiative) To-hit Effects: (bonuses or penalties to hit) To-crit Effects: (bonuses or penalties to critical hit chance) Crit Severity Effects: (bonuses or penalties to critical hit damage) Defensive Effects: (bonuses or penalties to parry or dodge for wielder) Offensive Effects: (bonuses or penalties to dual-wield, fatigue, et cetera for wielder) Armour Effects: (bonuses or penalties to enemy armour when struck) Parry Effects: (bonuses or penalties to enemy parry attempts when struck) Dodge Effects: (bonuses or penalties to enemy dodge attampts when struck) Details: (basic description of weapon and hints and tips about its deployment) Referrences